Bone dowels have conventionally been used for spinal fusions. However, certain disadvantages are prevalent with the usage of bone dowels, such as low strength and risk of migration of the bone dowels. Bone dowels may also migrate if implanted in a loaded application, especially in the case of multiple bones or bone fragments. Crushed or damaged bones may also pose a problem.
Plates have been conventionally used to fix joints or for joint fusion. Plates are strong, but were meant only to be used with bone pastes. Bone pastes, or injectible bone growth enhancers could be used.